barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
July is Camp Northland
July is Camp NorthLand is the 4th episode from Season 6 of Barney and Friends. Same as Campfire Sing-Along and A Camping We Will Go! Plot When Jeff gets in Camp NorthLand but Jill and Chip, Kim Micheal, Carlos, Kristen, David, Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen, Keesha and Stephen would even find Robert, Linda, Kami, Kathy, Curits and Danny. I Love You Transcript * Barney: (Music starts for I Love You) Because today! Every day can something special! Because today is... July is camping northland. When you spend with people i love! (Laughs) and (Singing) I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? * Barney & Kids: I love you, you love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love... me... too? (music ends) (Laughs) Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Michael (Brain Eppes) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen (are Themselves) *Spencer (Andrew Cuffer) *Dee (Susan Smith) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Noble Duke of York! (Performed by: Jeff, Kristen, Jill, Robert, Kim, David, Danny, Carlos, Kathy and Kami) #Why? (Performed by: Barney, Jeff, Kristen, Jill, Robert, Linda, Curits, Chip, Micheal, Stephen, Mary-Kate & Ashley, Kim, David, Danny, Carlos, Kathy, Kami, Linda and Keesha) #A Camping We Will Go (Performed by: Barney, Jeff, Kristen, Jill, Robert, Linda, Curits, Chip, Micheal, Stephen, Mary-Kate & Ashley, Kim, David, Danny, Carlos, Kathy, Kami, Linda and Keesha) #The Bare Necessities (Performed by: Barney, Jeff, Kristen, Jill, Robert, Linda, Curits, Chip, Micheal, Stephen, Mary-Kate & Ashley, Kim, David, Danny, Carlos, Kathy, Kami, Linda, Keesha, Spencer and Dee) #I'd Love To Sail (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Kristen, Robert, Linda, Curits, Chip, Micheal, Jill, Stephen, Mary-Kate & Ashley, Kim, Keesha, David, Danny, Carlos, Kathy, Kami, Linda, Spencer and Dee) #The Fishing Song (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Kristen, Jill, Robert, Linda, Curits, Chip, Micheal, Stephen, Mary-Kate & Ashley, Kim, David, Danny, Carlos, Kathy, Kami, Keesha, Linda, Spencer and Dee) #Games (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Kristen, Jill, Robert, Linda, Curits, Chip, Micheal, Stephen, Mary-Kate & Ashley, Kim, David, Danny, Carlos, Kathy, Kami, Keesha, Linda, Spencer and Dee) #Clean Up (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Kristen, Jill, Robert, Linda, Curits, Chip, Micheal, Stephen, Mary-Kate & Ashley, Kim, David, Danny, Carlos, Kathy, Kami, Keesha, Linda, Spencer and Dee) #The Ants Go Marching (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Kristen, Jill, Robert, Linda, Curits, Chip, Micheal, Stephen, Mary-Kate & Ashley Kim, David, Danny, Kathy, Kami, Linda, Keesha, Spencer and Dee) #The Frog on the Log (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Kristen, Jill, Robert, Linda, Curits, Chip, Micheal, Stephen, Mary-Kate & Ashley, Kim, David, Danny, Carlos, Kathy, Kami, Linda, Keesha, Spencer and Dee) #Scary Stories (Performed by: Barney,Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Kristen, Jill, Robert, Linda, Curits, Chip, Micheal, Stephen, Mary-Kate & Ashley, Kim, David, Danny, Carlos, Kathy, Kami, Linda, Keesha, Spencer and Dee) #Sarasponda (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Kristen, Jill, Robert, Linda, Curits, Chip, Micheal, Stephen, Mary-Kate & Ashley, Kim, David, Danny, Carlos, Kathy, Kami, Linda, Keesha, Spencer and Dee) #S'Mores (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Kristen, Jill, Robert, Linda, Curits, Chip, Micheal, Stephen, Mary-Kate & Ashley, Kim, David, Danny, Carlos, Kathy, Kami, Linda, Keesha, Spencer and Dee) #Friendship Song (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Kristen, Jill, Robert, Linda, Curits, Chip, Micheal, Stephen, Mary-Kate & Ashley, Kim, David, Danny, Carlos, Kathy, Kami, Linda, Keesha, Spencer and Dee) #The Other Day I Met a Bear (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Kristen, Jill, Robert, Linda, Curits, Chip, Micheal, Stephen, Mary-Kate & Ashley, Kim, David, Danny, Carlos, Kathy, Kami, Linda, Keesha, Spencer and Dee) #Kookaburra (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Kristen, Jill, Robert, Linda, Curits, Chip, Micheal, Stephen, Mary-Kate & Ashley, Kim, David, Danny, Carlos, Kathy, Kami, Linda, Keesha, Spencer and Dee) #Tell Me Why? (Performed by: Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Kristen, Jill, Robert, Linda, Curits, Chip, Micheal, Stephen, Mary-Kate & Ashley, Kim, David, Danny, Carlos, Kathy, Kami, Linda, Keesha, Spencer and Dee) #Raptor in the Woods! (Performed by: Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Kristen, Jill, Robert, Linda, Curits, Chip, Micheal, Stephen, Mary-Kate & Ashley, Kim, David, Danny, Carlos, Kathy, Kami, Linda, Keesha, Spencer and Dee) #Goodnight Campers (Performed by: Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Kristen, Jill, Robert, Linda, Curits, Chip, Micheal, Stephen, Mary-Kate & Ashley, Kim, David, Danny, Carlos, Kathy, Kami, Linda, Keesha, Spencer and Dee) #Are You Sleeping (Performed by: Barney) #I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Jeff, Kristen, Jill, Robert, Linda, Curits, Chip, Micheal, Stephen, Mary-Kate & Ashley, Kim, David, Danny, Carlos, Kathy, Kami, Linda, Keesha, Spencer and Dee) Trivia *Jeff wear the same clothes from Aunt Rachel Is Here!. And a short hair. *Kristen wear the same clothes from Hidden Treasures. And a pony tail. *Jill wear the same clothes from How Does Your Garden Grow?. And a little long hair. *Robert wear the same clothes from It's Tradition. And a short hair. *Kim wear the same clothes from First Things First! and Birthday Ole. And a hairstyle. *Chip wear the same clothes from Camp Wannarunnaround. And a short hair. *David wear the same clothes from An Adventure In Make-Believe. And a short hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from Snack Time!. And a short hair. *Carlos wear the same clothes from Shopping for a Surprise! and Are We There Yet?. And a short hair. *Kami wear the same clothes from Three Lines, Three Corners. And a little two hairstyle. *Linda wear the same clothes from Sing and Dance with Barney. And a little long hair. *Micheal wear the same clothes from The Backyard Show. And a short hair. *Keesha wear the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a long hair. *Curtis wear the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a short hair, *Stephen wear the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. *Kathy wear the same clothes from Mac and Cheese, Making A Movie (1993 version), Brave New Rescues, Help Pretect The Earth, Lend A Helping Hand, That's a Home to Me (episode), The Dentist Makes Me Smile, Hoo's In The Forest?, A Very Special Delivery! and Super Scrambler!. And a hairstyle. *Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen wear the same clothes from The Case of the Volcano Mystery. And some two long hair. *This is the only appearances of Spencer and Dee. *When the Jeff say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Trading Places". *When the kids say "Barney!" after Barney and Jeff are here, the sound clip is taken from "Once a Pond a Time". *When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "A Different Kind of Mystery". *During "A Camping We Will Go!" Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "It's Tradition". *When Barney and Kids is holdhands on your tummy with Kim and Jill holdhands while Danny and Kim is holdhands little up while Jill and Jeff is holdhands little up. The first was Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. *During "I Love You" Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "Once Upon a Time (home video)". (when they cover on my knees we can have no toes in the table) (same as Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) *Jeff was the first child to turns off the lights. *At the end of the Barney doll with the camping hat and a vest. *This marks the first appearance of Lights Off (Season 6). *Time Lapse is used Butterfly net catch net Jeff and Danny Butterfly up tree reach. *During "The Noble Duke of York!" Kids vocal was taken from "Easy Does It!." *During "The Fishing Song" Barney, Baby Bop, BJ & Kids vocal was taken from "Gone Fishing!." *When the Baby Bop say "Yeah You Uh" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney Live! In New York City!". *When the kids say "Kids laugh!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Waiting for Santa". *When the Danny say " I Wonder where it is Right Now" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Waiting for Santa". *When the Kids say "Oh Ok" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "A Day at the Beach". *During " Games" Barney, Baby Bop, BJ & Kids vocal was taken from "Barney's Fun & Games". *The Season 6 Barney doll is the same from "Itty Bitty Bugs". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Grandparents Are Grand! (1999)". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Stick with Imagination". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Grandparents Are Grand! (1999)". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "You've Got To Have Art!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also in "Snack Time!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney's Night Before Christmas". *On April 5, 2013, There's gonna be a short credts on barneyallday. The first one is daniel turns off the lights. the second one is barney doll with a camping hat and a vest. *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Grandparents Are Grand! (1999)". *During "I Love You", Dee, Kami, Micheal, Jeff, Danny and Kim are in Barney's right, while Jill, Mary-Kate & Ashley, Spencer, Stephen, Linda, Kathy, Curits, Chip, Kristen, Robert, David, and Keesha are on Barney's left. Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation